


Javagang and other one shots based on things you probbaly wont get

by AwesomenessDoesStuffSometimes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, might add more to these who knows, never posted on ao3 before so yeah.., this is based on the group i stream with on twitch :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomenessDoesStuffSometimes/pseuds/AwesomenessDoesStuffSometimes
Summary: bap hello i stream on twitch (AwesomenessDoesStuff) along with some friends and this is stuff about those streams and the group :)
Relationships: ITS PLATONIC TIME





	Javagang and other one shots based on things you probbaly wont get

ADSS walked downstairs with a freshly made cup of tea, humming to himself as he reached the bottom, setting her tea down on the crafting table and sitting on the wood chair next to it. They looked over to what had become Lumi's room, as of last night. She had finally convinced him to stay in they're house until he had his own. She had quickly converted the forever unfinished enchanting room into a guest room as soon he had agreed to it. He stared at the area now hidden behind doors. Luminous would probably come out soon, it was a bit after 9, and that was when they usually started working on things. He couldn't help but wonder to himself if the cat was actually still in the room or if he snuck out earlier, though that thought was stifled by the rustling of things she heard from behind the door. Content, she turned back to her tea. 

A few minutes later, the door opened and Lumi walked out, wearing a fluffy looking rainbow hoodie over his grey fur.  
"Oh hey! Good morning Lu-" upon looking up, they found themselves frozen in shock at the sight of their friend. 

"Uh… good morning? Awesomeness?" She shook her head to snap herself out of it, then looked back up at Luminous. 

"Whu- you're not wearing your armour." She didn't think she had ever seen Luminous Cactus without him sporting his classic faux netherite armour, hell, she had even seen him put real armour over the stuff.

"Well yeah, did you think I slept in it?" 

"I don't know man, you always seem to be wearing it.. your fur looks lighter than it usually does…" She walked up to him and began examining his fur. 

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, no, it looks nice. The hoodie's cute, too. 10/10, pastel and gay" they laughed lightly. 

"Thanks. I think I'm going to wear it more often."

**Author's Note:**

> ADSS (me :P) uses all of the pronouns, but I tried to keep it as clear as possible as to who was talking. Hope I did ok, I know its short, I wrote this in like 30 mins. Just wanted to try posting here.


End file.
